Silences
by DP-san
Summary: Hinata's at the hospital, recovering from the fight with Neji, and... just read. @_@ My brain is not functioning properly for me to write an appropriate summary. KibaHinaNaru. Formerly known as Defeat.


__

Silences

By Wusai, the Dark Phantasy

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. _

Claimer: I own my ideas...

A.N.: Eh, I thought I should write one of these things for Virgo-sama. ^-^ Wonderful fics, she has.

Damn, this is a bad way to introduce myself to the Naruto section. Introducing myself with a HETEROSEXUAL fic. O.O I should've started with a SasuNaru... _

***

Kiba pushed open the wide doors of the hospital, and walked up to the nurse's desk.

"Excuse me, what is Hyuga Hinata's room number?" he asked.

"Hrm... before I tell you that, I must remind you of the rules." The nurse looked at Akamaru. "No animals allowed."

"But... but... Akamaru is..." Kiba took Akamaru out of his jacket and hugged him tightly. "He's my beloved, partner doggy!" He faked a sniff. "I am not myself without him! He's my nin-dog! He's trained and won't crap on the floor!"

"But still. He's an animal."

"But... but... If I make him transform into a human, will it be okay?" Kiba asked sweetly. The nurse sighed.

"I suppose I have no choice. Hyuga Hinata is staying in room 207. Please be careful when visiting her; try to avoid aggravating her, or else she'll be coughing blood again," the nurse replied.

"All right. Thank you!" Kiba said before walking to Hinata's room.

Kiba climbed the steps two at a time, too impatient to wait for the elevator to come down. Besides, there were always people crowded together in those things, and he didn't like that. He doubted that they'd like him, either.

After a couple minutes of climbing stairs, he was at the doorway of Hinata's room. Hesitantly, he turned the doorknob, and entered. The noise attracted Hinata's curiosity, and she looked up. Upon seeing Kiba, she smiled.

"Hello, Kiba-kun," she said softly. She gestured to the chair next to her bed. "Why don't you sit down?"

Kiba did as she asked, and there was a moment of silence.

"So... are you feeling better?" Kiba asked awkwardly, breaking the silence. Hinata nodded. There was another moment of silence.

All of a sudden, the door burst open, and Kiba groaned inwardly. In the doorway stood Naruto, posing as though he were a super hero. He bounced over to Hinata's bedside and practically shoved Kiba off the chair in an attempt to get Hinata to notice at him. As though she hadn't already.

"Hinata-chan! Are you feeling better?" He didn't give her any time to answer that question. "Great! Didja see me beat Neji, hm hm hm?? Oh wait. You were unconscious. Well, I beat Neji!"

"Oh, that's great!" Hinata commented. Kiba looked away, ashamed. He had lost his match against Naruto. Would he lose Hinata to him? Not that Hinata had ever been his, for that matter... Akamaru sensed his feelings, and barked softly to comfort him. The bark made Naruto notice Kiba for the first time.

"Oh, hi, Kiba! I didn't know you were here. Hehe, sorry," Naruto said, happily.

"S'ok," Kiba replied. "Get better soon, Hinata."

He hoped his last comment didn't sound too cold. He turned, and was about to walk out the door, when Naruto called out to him.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked. Kiba stopped, and looked back.

"Out," he replied, and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at Naruto, hoping Hinata didn't notice. He gently closed the door, holding back on his anger. Once out of earshot from Hinata's room, he let out a furious sigh. He took Akamaru out of his jacket again, and held him close to his body. He wasn't aware that he was squeezing Akamaru until he let out a sharp yelp.

"Sorry, Akamaru," Kiba muttered. In return, Akamaru licked Kiba's hand reassuringly. They both left the hospital.

***

"Aww, crap!"

"See you later."

Kiba waved to Naruto, who was hanging by one foot from a tree, in exactly the same way as the time Kakashi had tested him, Sakura, and Sasuke with the bell test. Once he was sure Naruto couldn't see him anymore, he transformed into him.

"Sorry, Akamaru," Kiba said, taking Akamaru out of the jacket Naruto wore. "But you'll have to stay behind. If Hinata finds out that I'm really Kiba, then... I dunno. You'll have to stay outside the hospital, okay?"

Akamaru whimpered, but nodded. After a moment, Kiba and Akamaru were before the hospital.

"Now, don't run away," Kiba said, jokingly. He placed Akamaru next to a small patch of flowers, then entered the hospital. He climbed the steps again, and entered Hinata's room. Plastering on a classic, silly, 'Naruto grin', he waved.

"Yo, Hinata! Feeling any better?" he asked.

"Hai! Thanks for asking," Hinata replied, much more cheerfully than she normally did when she was with Kiba in his actual form.

"So... I was wondering..." Kiba began.

"Hrm, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"What do you think of Kiba?" he replied.

"Oh... well..."

"He's your team mate, right? Well... in which way do you like him? As a friend, or as something more?" He hoped he didn't sound too suspicious. He prayed that Naruto sometimes acted like this.

"Yes, he's my team mate. And... I guess I like him." She shrugged. "I'm not sure in which way, though... whenever I talk to him, there seems to be a kind of strained silence. I can't think of anything to say. It's really odd."

"Oh. I see." Kiba paused. There was one of those silences that occurred only between Hinata and Kiba. He cursed inwardly; this was bad.

"Dammit," Naruto cursed. He pulled out a kunai, and cut the rope above him. "HAH, you dog loving idiot, you thought you could keep ME, NARUTO, tied up?!"

Naruto fell with a thump on the ground, and was immediately jerked up by another rope.

"Daaammmn! I thought I already learned my lesson from Kakashi-sensei..."

"So... I have to go now. Training, yanno?" Kiba said after a moment of tense silence.

"Okay. Ja ne!" Hinata replied, smiling.

"Ja!"

Kiba walked out of the room, and released the transformation jutsu. He went outside, retrieved Akamaru, and went back up to Hinata's room.

"Hi, Hinata," he said, trying to happily greet her.

"Hello, Kiba-kun," she replied, voice lacking the enthusiasm she greeted Naruto with.

"So. Did they tell you when they'd release you from the hospital?" Kiba asked.

"Umm... I'm not sure. Sometime this week," she replied. Kiba nodded. Then, again, there was that tense silence. It was beginning to get on his nerves. "So... umm..."

"Erm..."

"Why do we always have these damned annoying silences?!" Kiba suddenly said, anger touching his voice. That startled Hinata, and she looked up.

"I... don't... know..." she replied, slowly.

"Do you and Naruto ever have these kinds of silences?"

"...No..."

"...I see."

And they sunk back into the strained silence. Kiba began to ponder about _why_ the silence was so strained and tense. He began to wonder _why_ he had nothing worthwhile to say to her. Sure, he always had things to say, but none of them seemed _worthwhile_ to him.

He was running out of things to say. The silence was pushing him down. He couldn't think of a better time to tell her than now.

"Hinata-chan..." Kiba began. Hinata looked up.

"Yes, Kiba-kun?" she replied.

"Umm... for a while I've been wanting to tell you this, but... well..."

"Hm?"

"Ilikeyou."

"What? I can't understand you; please speak slower."

"I... like... you..." Kiba repeated, a blush tinging his cheeks. There was a tense pause.

"Kiba... what was it Neji said when I fought with him...? Something along the lines that I always readily agreed with my team mates... well..." Hinata looked to the side. "This will be one of my first times not to agree with my team mates... I'm sorry Kiba... but..."

"There's someone else?" he finished in a whisper. Hinata nodded.

Hot tears formed behind Kiba's eyes, but he pushed them away. He hugged Akamaru close to him like he normally did.

"Th... that's all right, I guess..." he whispered. _After all,_ he thought, _you've never paid any attention to me... It was always Naruto... the 'loser' that I lost to..._

"Kiba... I still like you... as a friend," Hinata said, hesitantly. Kiba nodded, then stood up.

"See you soon..." he said, and exited the room. Hinata stared at the empty doorway, then sighed. She looked at her blanket, which she had clenched in one hand. _I hope I didn't hurt you too much, Kiba-kun..._

Once outside the building, Kiba paused on the street. He noticed a weak bee crawling up the cement sidewalk, and crushed it with his shoe, ending its pathetic little life. Only then did he let a tear slip down his cheek, but only one.

Shino was a distance away from Kiba, and had noticed the tear. He walked up to Kiba, and petted his head as though he were some little dog. Kiba pushed the hand away. Shino's way of 'comforting' people wasn't exactly reassuring. Kiba continued to walk toward his home.

Shino looked down, and his eyes widened slightly behind those sunglasses he always wore, noticing the dead bee.

"Bee-chan..." he whispered. He picked it up, and buried it.

Kiba unlocked the door of his house, and trudged in. He immediately plopped down in the nearest chair available. One of his worst worries had just come to pass. He had lost Hinata to Naruto. He had lost Hinata to that loudmouthed, impolite, annoying bastard.

Kiba buried his face in his hands and let the tears flow freely down his face.

~*Owari*~

A.N.: All right, so maybe that wasn't a _good_ Kiba/Hinata/Naruto triangle... _ I tried! Four pages! It took me, like, three hours! I kept getting distracted... Please review! ^-^ I promise more Naruto fics! They ideas are brewing in my heeeeaaddd! _ I need more adjectives on this fic... more similes... more metaphors... more personification... I'd revise it if any of you want me to. The title was created as the last thing, and I don't like it. T_T Any suggestions, feel welcome to leave them.

The main idea is, REVIEW, PLEASE! ^-^

~Wusai


End file.
